


The Love That You Bring

by Victorious56



Series: Qrowtober 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Morning After, Qrowtober (RWBY), Wedding Night, soft fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow has seen Remnant at its worst. With the war behind them, he and Clover can look to the future. Both men agree, the world is a better place now they are together.❖And I hold my favourite thingI hold the love that you bring......It's a better place since you came alongBetter Place - Rachel Platten
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Qrowtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Love That You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Qrowtober 2020 Day 31: Free Day

The bed was softer, wider than the one they usually slept in. Qrow stretched out, extending an arm towards his husband.

_Husband._

_Clover is my husband now._

Qrow's brow furrowed. _What a difference a day makes_.

_Or does it?_

This time yesterday, he and Clover had been partners. Boyfriends, maybe. Although that always seemed a little ridiculous when applied to men of their age. Lovers? _Yeah, I guess_. Qrow wasn't keen on the term, but it was true, and had been for a long while.

 _But what has changed, really_?

We're still the same people, thought Qrow. We've been together for years, nearly split up for good that one time, managed to sort it out...

 _Thank the Brothers for that_.

Qrow stretched his arm a bit further, his fingers brushing warm skin. Clover moved slightly towards the touch, but didn't wake.

_We've made a statement. Told everyone this is for keeps. Even though we both knew that already._

It was getting harder for Qrow to remember his life pre-Clover. There'd been the drinking, of course, but he'd decided to quit that before Atlas. He wondered how it would have gone, without the support of his colleague. _He'd tell me it was my own strength that was behind it. That he just happened to be there to help, along with the kids._

Then there'd been the loneliness. Although Qrow had always insisted he worked better alone, and that was how he preferred it— that was for the benefit of others. He had yearned for closeness. To be able to be near to those he loved, without the gnawing worry of how his proximity might harm them.

Clover had helped with that, too. Helped him to accept his semblance, to frame it differently. To make it a part of who he was, not the whole. Although Qrow had scoffed, while inwardly loving Clover for wanting to try and help, it had worked. And the love for what Clover was willing to try for him, became love for the man. A terrifying feeling which Qrow had tried to tamp down, to conceal in the small hard box of his heart.

_Yeah, that went well._

Qrow smiled across at the other man in the bed. Clover had been persistent. Not in an annoying, intrusive way. He'd merely been himself, and by being around him, Qrow's rigid carapace had begun to melt away, very slowly. He hadn't even realised what was happening, until Ruby had pointed it out, in her direct way.

That was the moment he thought about leaving. Flying away, achieving escape velocity before the pull of another person's heart brought him crashing back down to earth.

_Why was I so scared? What did I think might happen?_

Qrow knew what. Hurt. Pain. Suffering. That's what others got for being around him too long.

He'd even tried to tell Clover, explain why this couldn't be. He remembered Clover's serious face, as he'd held Qrow's trembling hands, and listened to the faltering words. He remembered the hug he'd received afterwards. Clover insisted he was prepared to take the risk, and anyway, they could stop at any time, right?

_Like that was ever an option, once we'd got started._

Qrow's smile grew wider _._ The good times with Clover had been very, very good. The bad times... they'd coped, and Qrow knew it was the awareness of what they might lose, which helped them navigate those troubled waters.

 _And now, here we are_.

❖

The wedding had gone off smoothly, and by late evening Qrow's face ached from all the smiling. Such happiness everywhere, for them. And for each other— after all they had endured, to come out the other side and be able to look to the future, was something to smile about.

By the time they'd said their final farewells, and stepped into the hotel lift to the floor where their room was, both men were exhausted. The adrenaline of the day had supported them, but now that evaporated as they closed the door of the room behind them.

There was an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne—non-alcoholic, of course—and a box of chocolates on the bed.

"I don't know if I can manage another mouthful of anything." Clover kicked his shoes off and collapsed into a chair. Qrow went to stand behind him, massaging his shoulders.

"Not even me?" The innocent tone of his voice was offset by the knowing smirk Clover could see in the mirror opposite. He caught one of Qrow's hands, kissing the palm softly.

"You are a terrible man. You have no consideration for my fragile state. It's been a hectic day, and now you want—"

Qrow could feel Clover's smile against his palm. "Don't worry, Cloves, I was teasing. I'm shattered, too. And we've got two nights here, so..."

"Let's save the drink and the chocolates for tomorrow, then. Shall we just... go to bed now?"

"Yeah. I'm bushed." Qrow dropped a kiss on Clover's head, and in a short time they were both slipping between the sheets of the very large bed.

"You could get at least one more person in here."

"Qrow! This really isn't the time—"

Qrow poked Clover in the ribs. "I was speaking hypothetically, you doofus."

"Oi, less of that. Being married doesn't mean you can hurl abuse at me whenever you like."

"I thought we said it wouldn't change us?" Qrow's wide eyes gazed at Clover innocently.

Several expressions chased across Clover's face as he tried to work out whether Qrow was teasing him or not. He decided he probably was, as that was the way it generally went.

"Don't ever change, Qrow. I love you so much, in all your glorious curmudgeonliness."

"That's good, right?"

"It is. Now, can we please cuddle and go to sleep? I might be half fit to do something tomorrow, then."

"Your wish, as ever, is my command." Qrow's mouth found Clover's in a slow, sleepy kiss, before he turned over and wriggled back against his husband. Clover's free arm drew him closer, and they finally fell asleep.

❖

Qrow peered at the clock on the nightstand. It wasn't quite seven o'clock, which meant there was no need to get out of bed yet. He wriggled his way across the bed, one hand sliding around Clover's waist as he pulled himself closer. The other man rolled onto his back, turning his head to peer blearily at Qrow.

"Good morning, Mr Branwen-Ebi."

"Good morning, Mr Ebi-Branwen."

"We need to decide what we want to be called, at some point."

"Mmm, at some point. Although, we could maybe stick with that." Qrow draped a leg over Clover's, resting his cheek on the other's chest. He found Clover's hand and dragged his arm around himself, snuggling closely. "Anyway, I'd rather just do this, for now."

Clover kissed the top of Qrow's head softly, his breath disturbing the spiky fronds of dark hair. "What time is it?"

"It's only seven. We don't need to go anywhere for a while."

"I wasn't planning to." Clover squeezed him gently. "Yesterday was tiring, but... I'm glad we did it. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Qrow's tone was offhand, but his arm held Clover a little tighter. "Love you, too."

The quiet of the room was soothing, and Clover's breathing deepened as he began to drift back into sleep.

"Cloves?"

"Mmm."

"Are you awake?"

Clover opened one sleepy eye and squinted down at Qrow. "Kind of, why?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"Know what, exactly?"

"Well," Qrow began, "I know we did our vows and what-not yesterday... but in all the excitement, I wondered if you took it all in. I mean, I can't remember much of what you said, now. Is that bad?"

Clover realised he wasn't going to be drifting back to sleep any time soon. "No, not really. It was a rather busy day yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. So I wanted to be sure you know. That you've made a world of difference to me, Cloves. I mean, I _could_ quite easily live my life without you—"

"That doesn't sound very romantic," complained Clover.

"Well, _I'm_ not very romantic, am I? But I'm telling the truth here. Just because I _could_ , doesn't mean I'd want to. My life with you in it, is infinitely better than when you weren't. You've made the world a better place for me, and I want you to know that."

Qrow turned his head and pressed a kiss to Clover's broad chest. He snuggled down further, breathing out a contented sigh.

"So, is this my cue to tell you how much you mean to me? How I was quite happy with my life before I met you, because I didn't know any different, and then you appeared, and everything suddenly made sense? Because I'm not going to do that, it's too early."

"Funny man." Qrow tickled Clover lightly, making him squirm.

"C'mon, Qrow, it's too early for that too. Don't make me tickle you back."

Qrow stopped immediately. "Let's call it a draw." He hugged Clover tightly. "I meant everything I said. And I hope you did, too."

"You know I did. I love you completely, you tiresome person. Even when you wake me up early."

"You can go back to sleep if you like. I might even join you." Qrow stifled a yawn against Clover's chest.

"We can do stuff later," agreed Clover.

He hugged Qrow tightly, and closed his eyes. Qrow listened to the slow rhythm of Clover's breath, his cheek against his warm skin. He knew that of all the places his life could have taken him, this was the one he would have chosen.

If he'd never met Clover, his life would have continued. He might even have met someone else, eventually.

 _But we came to Atlas, and the rest is history_.

Now each had pledged himself to the other, and the future was waiting to be written.

_It can wait a bit longer. I'm quite happy with the present, for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
